Eros
2★=2★. A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited for combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros, and this has given her a keen interest in people's love lives--she spends her time either trying to mediate between people, or trying to tear them apart. However, this interest only applies to the love lives of others, and she herself is shy and dim-witted when it comes to romance. |-|3★=3★. A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited to combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros. Being the cute young lady that she is, she loves talking about others' love lives, and holds midnight girl-talk sessions with the other Killer Princesses almost every night. These midnight meetings are a vital part of her hobby, "love support". Personally, she sees it as more of a mission than a hobby. |-|4★=4★. A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited for combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros. As well as her midnight meetings, she spends a lot of time giving the other Killer Princes and Princesses advice regarding their love lives, and she knows more about everyone's private lives than even Sharur. However, she's disappointed by the lack of information she has on her commander, who she wishes would come to her for advice, too. 3★=3★. A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited for combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros. She's good friends with the flirtatious Adamastos, and they can often be found together. Given Adamastos's aggressive temperament, and Eros's gentleness, at a glance their conversations don't seem to mesh very well, but the two of them seem to understand each other perfectly. |-|4★=4★. A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited for combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros. She is one of the few Killer Princes or Princesses who understands the flirtatious and seemingly very sexually-forward Adamastos's true character. She's always calling her cute and getting yelled at by her--but Eros just finds this even cuter! Jaeger= A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited to combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros. Her past memories are so bitter and tender that she does not have the confidence to face the present, and she herself is also vaguely aware of this fact. She treasures the beautiful feeling of love more than anyone, and that is why she keeps her heart firmly shut. When her commander tries to get through to her, she's bewildered but at the same time pleased. |-|Arc Jaeger= A passionate and loving Killer Princess, she is not that well suited to combat, but is loved by everyone for her charming personality and appearance. Her Killium comes from the divine bow of the god of love, Eros. While giving everyone else advice with their love lives, she has gradually begun to notice her feelings for her commander growing stronger, though she still lacks the confidence to act on them. However, lately she often inadvertently does things that make her commander embarrassed and blush bright red. Category:Units Category:Bow